


Before it All Comes Crashing

by TheFalconWarrior



Series: And There Was a Sound of Thunder [3]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Tim is there but he's alseep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25121665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFalconWarrior/pseuds/TheFalconWarrior
Summary: Cass needs to be ready, always. She can't be caught by surprise.She can relax more with her family, though.
Relationships: Cassandra Cain & Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd
Series: And There Was a Sound of Thunder [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718074
Comments: 5
Kudos: 38





	Before it All Comes Crashing

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just gonna stick this here

Cass doesn’t like thunder. 

She’s on edge, can’t settle down because she’s waiting for the next boom. 

She knows it’s harmless. She also knows she can’t be caught by surprise. 

She finds her brothers in the living room. Tim is asleep, _warm safe happy_ , tucked into Dick’s side. Dick and Jason are awake--tense, _feeling thinking_ remembering, but they are whisper-shout-arguing about something on TV. 

“Move,” she tells Jason. 

Jason jerks, _surprised_ , and Cass smirks. “ _Excuse_ me,” Jason huffs. Cass doesn’t wait for him to finish blustering, just plops down on his legs. 

Dick laughs. His ankle is pressed against Cass's. Jason grumbles, shifts, but doesn’t dislodge her. He also doesn't say anything when Cass adjusts the blankets to cover herself without uncovering Jason and Dick. Tim mumbles, but Dick strokes his hair and he settles.

Cass smiles. 

Better. 


End file.
